icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Colby Cohen
| birth_place = Villanova, PA, USA | draft = 45th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2010 }} Colby Shane Cohen (born April 25, 1989) is an American professional Ice Hockey Defenseman who most recently played for the Nottingham Panthers of the Elite Ice Hockey League. Playing career Amateur Cohen first played junior hockey with the Syracuse Stars in the and the Ontario Junior Hockey League in the 2004–05 season. Colby was selected to play in the U.S. National Team Development Program and represented the United States in the 2006 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, in a silver-medal performance. Committing to a collegiate career with Boston University for 2008, Cohen began the 2006–07 season with the USNTDP before leaving, citing unhappiness within his role, to join the Lincoln Stars of the United States Hockey League. In his lone season with the Stars, Cohen established his offensive prowess and led the entire USHL among defensemen with 60 points in 53 games to earn a place in the USHL Second All-Star Team. Cohen was then selected as the Colorado Avalanche's second choice, 45th overall, in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft, to join the Avalanche first round pick, former Development Program teammate and fellow BU recruit, Kevin Shattenkirk. In his freshman year with the Terriers in 2007–08, he played in 39 out of a possible 40 games in the Hockey East, finishing third among Terriers Blueliners, and trailing only Shattenkirk in Assists with 13. In his sophomore year, Colby enjoyed his most successful collegiate season as BU advanced to the Frozen Four Tournament. In 43 games he compiled 8 Goals and 24 Assists to finish second among Terrier defensemen with 32 Points, while also posting a Plus/Minus of 24 to finish fifth overall in the country. Colby earned selection to the Frozen Four All-Tournament Team and was named the Most Outstanding Player of the Tournament after scoring the overtime game-winning Goal, from a pass from Defense partner Shattenkirk, in a 4–3 victory over the Miami Redhawks to win the 2009 National Championship. Returning for his junior campaign with the Terriers in 2009–10, Cohen was named as Player of the Month in January but was unable to help the team defend its National Championship after losing in the Hockey East Semi-finals. Cohen was named to the Hockey East ''First All-Star Team'' and the NCAA East First All-American Team as he led the team's defense with 30 points in 36 games, scoring 14 Goals which were the most scored in a single season by a BU Defenseman in over 30 years. Following elimination, Cohen brought an end to his collegiate career, signing an entry level contract alongside Shattenkirk, with the Avalanche on April 3, 2010. Professional Upon signing with the Avalanche, he moved directly into the AHL and made his professional debut with the Lake Erie Monsters. He finished the 2009–10 season with one assist in three games. Prior to the 2010–11 season, Cohen attended his first Avalanche training camp and was among the final cuts assigned to Lake Erie on October 3, 2010. After starting the season with the Monsters, Cohen was recalled by the injury-depleted Avalanche and made his NHL debut in a 5–0 shutout win against the Dallas Stars on November 6, 2010. In his ascension to the NHL, Cohen again joined Shattenkirk as a teammate along the blueline. After three games with the Avalanche, Cohen was returned to Lake Erie before being traded to the Boston Bruins for Matt Hunwick on November 29, 2010. On April 14, 2011, Cohen was called up by the Boston Bruins as a spare for the playoffs, but he did not play so his name was not engraved on the Stanley Cup as a result of the team winning the 2011 Stanley Cup Playoffs. The Bruins did, however, include Cohen in the official Stanley Cup photo, and he was presented with a Stanley Cup ring. On June 26, 2013, Cohen signed his first European contract with the Finnish club Ässät. Only five games into the 2013–14 season with Ässät, Cohen left the team to join the San Antonio Rampage of the American Hockey League, for which he would play for 2 games. After his stint with the Rampage, Cohen joined NESN as a College Ice Hockey Analyst while also completing his degree in History from Boston University. Cohen signaled a return to Ice Hockey, signing a short-term contract with the Nottingham Panthers of the Elite Ice Hockey League. However, during pre-season, Cohen left the team, announcing his intention to return to North America. On October 17, 2014, Cohen signed a contract with the Reading Royals of the ECHL. After five scoreless games with the Royals, Cohen was traded to the Missouri Mavericks for future considerations on November 8, 2014. When the Mavericks acquired Cohen on November 8, 2014, they put him on their "Suspended" list. On November 10, 2014, the Mavericks activated Cohen from their "Suspended" list and traded him, before he had ever played a game for the team, to the South Carolina Stingrays of the ECHL. Cohen decided not to report to the Stingrays and, on November 17, 2014, instead signed with HC 05 Banská Bystrica of the Slovak Extraliga for the remainder of the 2014-15 season. Consequently, the Stingrays suspended Cohen from its roster on November 11, 2014. Before his season with HC 05 Banská Bystrica was over, Cohen was forced to leave the team due for visa reasons. In light of this, Cohen re-joined with the Nottingham Panthers for the remainder of the 2014-15 season. Personal life Cohen, who is Jewish, was born and raised in Villanova, Pennsylvania."Professional Hockey Preview 2010–11, The NHL", Jewish Sports Review, January/February 2011, Volume 7, Number 11, Issue 83. Retrieved January 17, 2011. He attended Radnor High School. Cohen is also first cousin to Olympian and NFL draft pick Jeremy Bloom. Cohen has recently been linked to Country Music singer/actress/model Rainey Qualley.[citation needed] Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * * * Category:Born in 1989 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Lincoln Stars players Category:Nottingham Panthers players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Reading Royals players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players